You're all i ever wanted
by pen wizard
Summary: little songfic about Daniel. i do not own stargate sg1 or this song wish i did but no such luck.


It was late at night and Daniel Jackson was on his way home from work. He had just got back from P3R-732 where they had been translating a new temple that had just been found. Sitting in the car with no one beside him Daniel felt very lonely, so to counteract that he turned on the stereo.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

Daniel thought about his wife, remembering the times when they had first started living tougher, he had found her shoes, jeans and unmentionables all around their room. She had always been asking him to take her new places and always moaning that she never had a thing to wear, even when she looked beautiful in anything as far as Daniel was concerned.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her Black hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

The song reminded him of a time when they had been out Christmas shopping, they had been talking about this- that and everything, when some woman had come up to Daniel and suggested that he leave his wife and come have some fun with her. As soon as his wife had heard this she had hit the woman so hard Daniel was sure that the other woman's eye would never be right again, later that night she had made love to him as if it was the last time she would see him, Daniel had never felt such love.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  
_

Only recently Daniel had been on a mission with the rest of his team, when their guide had turned to him and asked if Daniel was married. Daniel had smiled and said yes; and as soon as the guide had asked what his wife was like Daniel had talked the guy's ear off telling him everything about the woman he loved.

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

On their wedding night it had only taken one glass of wine before Daniel's new wife was drunk. He had taken her to their bedroom and put her to bed; but she had other ideas, and soon Daniel was sharing a bath with her while her skin was turned golden by the soft glow of the candles in the bathroom.

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

Once again Daniel noticed how the song seem to apply to him and his wife, ever since they had got tougher; his wife and he had been going to church as much as possible; and Daniel's once closed up lover had slowly became one of the most giving people in their street. Especially when it came to their next door neighbours 3 children._  
_  
_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

Daniel turned on to the drive way of his house, turning off the car Daniel watched thought the window as his wife stood at the kitchen sink with Daniel's small family called SG-1 around her. It was what he came home to most days and if you ever asked Daniel what made him happy he would tell you, his wife.

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
_

As Daniel sat there in his car he thought about the future, and how he couldn't wait till he was 90 and they where both waiting for their grandkids to arrive. Daniel couldn't think of anyone he loved more than his wife. She was his soul mate and he made sure that she always knew that.

_I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

When Daniel walked in through the front door he shouted out

'I'm home'

'Hi babe, dinner will be ready soon, Sam and Carolyn are just feeding their kids. Jack, Teal'c, Cameron and Jonas are in the front room if you want to hang out with them till dinners ready'

Daniel didn't say anything. Instead he swept his wife up in to his arms and after giving her a long and loving kiss. He whispered in her ear.

'Vala, your all I've ever wanted, and you're everything to me'


End file.
